There's Always Tomorrow
by youaremyglee
Summary: Santana and Brittany have worked hard to get where they are. They're happily married, madly in love, and ready to start a family… until tragedy strikes. Now they have to work together to move on, and hopefully not lose each other in the process. Sequel to The Art of Being Us. Brittana AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: Ask and you shall receive! I've had some requests and questions about the sequel to _The Art of Being Us_... well here it is! I've had this story idea planned for quite some time but I didn't want to post it while I was working on _A Perfect Defect._**

 **What's the deal with Defect? I love that fic but the inspiration isn't exactly there for it right now. I have however been inspired to write this story so this is what I'm going with.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: This is not a happy story... but Brittana will always _end_ happy for me, so don't worry too much!**

 **I hope you enjoy the third installment of the _See You Later_ universe!**

* * *

Santana stared down at her hand that was tightly gripping her wife's. She followed the smooth, pale arm with her eyes until she met striking blue ones looking back at her. She saw Brittany beaming and tried to force a smile but her nerves seemed to get the better of her as she gave a weak, shaky half smile.

"Relax," Brittany whispered and pulled Santana's hand to her lips, kissing her palm lightly.

The brunette nodded and took a deep breath, trying hard to ignore the pounding in her chest coming from her racing heart. She was sure Brittany could hear it.

"There's your baby." The voice broke Santana from her thoughts and as she looked over at the screen, she realized it wasn't her heartbeat she was hearing. What she saw took her breath away. She stared at the screen and couldn't fight the tears stinging her eyes, but she found herself not caring. She let the tears fall freely as she stared at the sonogram.

Brittany's smile somehow grew even wider when she saw the image on the screen. She looked over at her wife to see her staring in awe at their baby. "I love you so much San." She told the brunette as she tried to fight off her own tears.

Santana didn't even look away from the screen as she pulled Brittany's hand up to her mouth and rested her lips on the blonde's knuckles. "I love you too." She told her wife, barely over a whisper.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Brittany nodded quickly and Santana finally looked away from the screen. She stared, wide-eyed, at the technician. The technician smiled. "This here," she pointed at the screen, "is your little baby boy."

Santana smiled again and finally turned around to look back at Brittany. "A boy Britt, we're having a baby boy."

Brittany nodded and smiled with excitement. "He's totally still going to be a dancer." She told her wife.

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course," she assured the blonde as she wiped some stray tears away.

"Do you have any plans for a name?" The technician asked with a smile.

Santana smiled back and looked towards the picture of their little boy. "His name's Riley."


	2. I'm So Sorry

**AN: As usual, I'm posting the prologue and the first chapter at the same time. I'm not enough of a tease to post only the prologue!**

 **Much love and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Santana smiled to herself as she zipped the Spiderman lunch bag closed. She heard the soft thud of tiny feet come running into the room behind her. "Mijo, don't run around in the house." She called over her shoulder._

 _Her son stopped in his tracks and she could practically feel him frowning at the back of her head. "Mommy chased me though."_

 _"You tattletale!" Brittany yelled as she picked her son up and twirled him around._

 _He let out a shriek that was soon overpowered by laughter. "Mama help!"_

 _Santana turned around and admired her wife and her son playing happily. "Britt, come on it's too early to get him so wound up."_

 _Brittany set their son down and directed him towards the table where his lunch bag was. "Grab your stuff Rye."_

 _Their son smirked and ran away, hiding behind the couch. Santana glared at Brittany who shrugged innocently in response. "I blame you for this." She whispered to her wife as she walked towards the couch. "Ok Riley you have three seconds to get your butt out from behind that couch." Santana warned and started counting. She barely made it to two before Riley ran out and grabbed his things._

 _He turned around to face his moms and smiled brightly. His blue eyes glimmered in the same way Brittany's did and it made Santana's heart melt with joy. "Ready!" He announced._

 _Brittany looked over at Santana who was now smiling almost as widely as Riley. She walked over and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, coaxing her wife to turn towards her. "Have a good day babe." She said and placed a gentle kiss to her wife's lips._

 _Santana smiled into the kiss. When they parted, her smile didn't fade as she stared into Brittany's eyes. "You too."_

 _Brittany smiled back before turning to pick up her purse. She walked over and opened the door. "Come on little man."_

 _Santana watched as her wife and son left the apartment. She sighed contently and started picking up some stray toys that had somehow found their way out of Riley's room. As she walked towards the hallway something caught her eye; Brittany had left her keys on the table. She put the toys down on the couch and smiled at the forgotten keys. She picked them up and went towards the door, figuring Brittany would already be on her way back up to retrieve them._

 _She reached the door, turned the doorknob and pulled but the door didn't open. She pulled harder; still nothing. She frowned at the door in confusion._

 _Suddenly she started hearing screams of pain coming from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened in recognition. "Brittany!" She called and tugged on the door harder. The door wouldn't budge and her heart started to pound. "Britt, baby!" She slammed her first against the door as hard as she could. The screams continued and Santana felt hot tears start to slide down her cheeks. "Please," she pleaded through tears., "please."_

Santana's eyes flew open only to be met with darkness. She blinked a few times and her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. Her heart was still pounding as she attempted to gather her thoughts. It was a dream.

She turned to see that Brittany wasn't in bed and she felt her stomach drop. "Brittany?" She called into the dark apartment. She got out of bed and stuck her head into the hall, noticing a light coming from the bathroom. She sighed in relief and started walking towards the bathroom door.

When she heard Brittany groan in pain she sped up and ran to the door, flinging it open as fast as she could. "Britt, what's wrong?" She quickly kneeled down in front of her wife who was sitting on the side of the bathtub, clutching her abdomen.

Brittany looked up at Santana and the brunette felt her heart sink at the pain in the now dim, blue eyes. "Hospital." Brittany managed to say.

Santana paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. She had followed Brittany and the doctors into the room but was soon asked to leave, and after much _convincing_ , she gave in.

"Santana!" The brunette turned to see Quinn and Rachel quickly making their way to her.

Rachel ran over and pulled Santana into a hug. Normally, Santana would be apposed to hugging Rachel but in that moment, she needed it. She buried her face into the diva's neck and forced herself not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Quinn waited patiently for them to part before getting straight to the point. "Is Britt ok?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't know."

Quinn felt tears start to form in her eyes at the broken sound of her friends voice. Santana was normally so strong and sure of everything.

"What about…" Rachel started and Quinn turned to face her but before the blonde could stop her, Rachel continued, "What about the baby?"

Santana looked away from her friends and felt her knees go weak. She quickly sat down on a chair before she ended up collapsing.

Quinn and Rachel were quick to sit down on either side of the brunette. Quinn gently wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder and finally, Santana cried.

After a night of silence, filled only with the odd quiet sob from Santana, a doctor came into the room. Quinn was the first to see him and she let out a slow breath when she noticed he wasn't smiling. She squeezed Santana's arm to get her attention.

Santana looked up and quickly got to her feet when she noticed the doctor. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be ok." He nodded. Santana would have smiled if she didn't know there was more to what he needed to say. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but, there was nothing we could do for the baby."

Santana wrapped her arms around herself and started to vigorously shake her head. "No, no! She was almost six months pregnant. We were told everything was fine!"

He nodded in understanding. "These things happen Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

The brunette couldn't stop the tears as the fell freely. "Why?" She managed to squeak out.

"It could be caused by a number of things. If you wish, we can run some tests once your wife's feeling up to it."

Santana shook her head again, that wasn't what she meant. She didn't care about the medical reasoning behind it all. Why was this happening to them? She sat back down on the chair, feeling completely defeated.

The doctor started to explain what had happened. Santana heard some words like induced labor, miscarriage, and _dead._ "When can I see her?" She asked, interrupting the doctor's explanation.

"She's asleep-" He began but was quickly cut off.

Santana stood up and glared at him. "You wouldn't let me be in there with her through all this so the very least you can do now is let me see my wife!"

He nodded; he was used to dealing with irrational outbursts from emotionally charged spouses. "She's asleep, but you can see her. Follow me."

Santana followed the man down a hallway and stopped when he directed her towards a room. She walked in and slowly pulled a chair close to the bed side. She sat down and looked at Brittany. She was paler than usual and, even though she was asleep, Santana could see the exhaustion on her face.

She glanced down at where Brittany's stomach would be. It was covered by the blanket and Santana was glad she didn't have to see the lack of the bump that used to be her baby. She reached forward and gently placed her hand on Brittany's cheek, rubbing the pale cheekbone lightly with her thumb.

She almost pulled away when Brittany turned her head so her cheek was pressed firmly into the brunette's palm, but when blue eyes slowly flickered open she couldn't bring herself to break the contact.

Brittany blinked a few times until she focused on her wife. She felt tears start to sting her eyes so she closed them again and took a breath. "I'm so sorry, San."

The pain in Brittany's voice broke Santana's heart. She opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the words. Instead she took Brittany's hand and pulled it close to her heart. She took her necklace out from under her shirt and placed the infinity heart pendant in the blonde's hand. Squeezing her wife's hand tightly, she kissed each pale knuckle.

She inwardly cursed herself for not telling Brittany it was ok. She hated herself for not assuring her wife that it wasn't her fault. But she hoped that, in this moment, her actions could speak the words she couldn't.


	3. There's No Avoiding Tomorrow

**AN: As always thank you for the reviews/follows/favs! I really badly wanted to update this fic so here it is. I hope you're enjoying it so far even though it's a little more sad than my usual stuff... next chapter will be a bit happier!**

 **Enjoy and much love!**

* * *

Santana opened her eyes and looked at the empty spot on the bed beside her. She closed her eyes tight before opening them again, hoping that she somehow developed the power to turn back time overnight; no such luck. She sighed and slowly got ready for the day ahead of her, and what she had to face when she walked out of her room.

The brunette quietly made her way into the living room to find Brittany sitting on the window sill. "Morning, B," she greeted.

When Brittany didn't respond or even acknowledge her wife's presence, Santana started looking through the kitchen for anything to eat. This was a typical morning for them now. Santana would wake up and find Brittany in the living room staring out the window, at a wall, or at the TV. The brunette was starting to doubt her wife was sleeping at all.

"I'm going for coffee with Kurt in a bit." Santana told Brittany and waited for a response, but one didn't come. "Britt."

Brittany finally turned to face her wife. "What?"

"I'm getting a coffee with Kurt soon. Do you want to come?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

The blonde shook her head and leaned against the window. "I'll call Quinn today, don't worry."

Santana nodded and sighed in relief. She knew Brittany was only spending time with Quinn so she wouldn't worry so much, but it didn't matter the reason, Brittany was talking to someone and that's what was important.

She walked over to her wife and sat on the arm of the couch, holding a cup of yogurt towards the blonde. "Breakfast?"

Brittany looked down at the cup. "Yogurt?"

Santana shrugged. "It's all we had in the fridge."

The blonde smiled slightly at the news. "That's pretty pathetic."

The brunette leaned back and eyed the small cup of yogurt. "I don't know, I mean this yogurt has two times the protein of other leading yogurts."

Brittany let out a small tired laugh at her wife.

"But if you don't want it… more yogurt for me." Santana winked.

Brittany quickly grabbed the yogurt before Santana could pull it further away. "I don't think so." She smiled, opened the yogurt cup and watched as her wife did the same. "I'm sorry, San."

Santana couldn't bring herself to look up, she was worried her wife had gone back into hiding at that the woman in front of her was no longer the one she longed for. Instead, she nodded and kept her eyes glued to her yogurt. Soon she would be in a coffee shop with Kurt.

* * *

"She feels guilty, Santana," Kurt told her as he held the door open to their favourite coffee shop within walking distance.

They walked in and waved to the barista who smiled and waved back. "Coming up, guys!" They had been there enough recently that she knew their order by heart.

The two friends sat down at their usual seat. "I get that, Kurt," Santana assured him, "but I'm done talking about this, ok?"

Kurt stared at his friend for a few seconds before deciding it was better to drop the subject for now. "Seb and I are going to a drive-in movie tomorrow night."

Santana loved how happy her friend was with this new man, so she couldn't fight the smile that made its way to her face. "Those actually exist still and Sebastian is letting you drag him to one?"

"Ok, first of all, he happens to appreciate the romance of a vintage drive in." The barista came over with their coffees and he paid her before continuing his defense. "Secondly, yes they do still exist. Well they do outside of the city, but it doesn't hurt to leave the busy streets of New York, New York from time to time." He took a slow sip of his coffee and evaluated his next sentence before suggesting, "You and Britt should come with us sometime."

"Not now, Kurt," Santana warned.

"I'm just saying it could be fun and-"

"Look, even if I wanted to go to some stupid old movie with you and your new boy toy, Brittany would never agree," she almost shouted before lowering her voice, "so just drop it."

Kurt knew he shouldn't be offended by his friend's outburst, she was stressed and hurting, but he couldn't help it. "My what?"

Santana fidgeted with her coffee cup and sighed, "I didn't mean that."

"I know," he assured her. "I'm going to say one more thing and you can bite my head off after if you want, ok?" He waited for her to nod in agreement. "Ignoring what's going on isn't going to do anything, Santana. You and Britt love each other and if any couple can work it out it's you two, but you can't afford to give up."

* * *

Quinn knocked lightly on the Lopez-Pierce door. "Britt?" She called.

The door opened and a very tired Brittany appeared. "Hey, Q."

The shorter blonde didn't wait for an invitation before she pushed the door open and made herself at home. She placed a bag on the living room table and started pulling out containers. "I made Rach and I omelets this morning, but I decided to take breakfast to go," she explained, "I assume you haven't eaten?"

Brittany sat down beside her friend. "I had a cup of yogurt."

"That's not breakfast." Quinn handed her a container that had a delicious veggie omelet inside, as well as a fork. "Eat while it's still warm, please?"

The women started eating their food in silence for a while before Brittany couldn't stand it. "How's Rachel liking her new job?"

Quinn smiled at the opportunity to talk about her girlfriend. "It's only been a few days but I think this is perfect for her. Thank you again for putting in a good word."

Brittany shook her head and smiled. "This has nothing to do with me, Rachel deserves to be head of the arts department; she worked hard for it."

"You know, you're going to be reporting to her now when you get back to work," Quinn joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes over dramatically. "Don't remind me."

Her friend laughed. "It won't be that bad! Maybe she'll end up being the best boss you've ever had."

"You know that's not going to happen, Q! She's going to be so weird about it because we're friends."

"You never know." Quinn shrugged and took another bite of her omelet. "Did you fight with San this morning?"

Brittany stopped eating to look at her friend. "Wow, that's one way to change the subject."

"And that's another way," Quinn put her food down on the table before turning to face her friend, "but it's not going to work. Did you and Santana fight?"

Brittany placed her food beside Quinn's and folded her arms across her chest. "No, we didn't fight."

"That's good, right?"

"I would almost prefer if we fought, then at least we would be talking about something." Brittany paused and bit her lip in contemplation. "I can't talk to her, Q. Every time I try I just end up apologizing because it's all I _can_ say."

Quinn looked down at her friend's hands that were now nervously pulling at her pajama bottoms. She placed her hands on top of Brittany's to still them. "It's not your fault, Britt."

Brittany pulled her hands away and stood up. "It doesn't matter how many times people tell me that, Quinn, it won't change how I feel."

"How do you feel, Brittany? Because you haven't really talked to any of us about it."

The taller blonde let out a small frustrated grunt. "I feel guilty!"

"It's not your-"

"Stop!" Brittany demanded. "It doesn't matter if you or the doctor or Santana or anyone thinks it's not my fault, because when it comes down to it me and my body are what took something from Santana."

Brittany slumped down beside her friend and held her face in her palms, and as she started to cry Quinn wrapped her arms around her. "I wish I knew what to say to help you, Britt."

"Maybe there's no helping this," Brittany told her through light sobs, "maybe this just can't be fixed."

* * *

Santana stood outside her apartment and stared at the door, she hadn't planned on being out all day but she couldn't bring herself to come home right away. She needed to prepare herself for what she had planned for this evening.

She opened the door and turned the light on, finding Brittany on the couch sleeping for once. She walked in, sat down on the chair next to her wife, and watched as the blonde slept in peace.

The brunette closed her eyes as she tried to sort out her feelings. Sadness, anger, defeat, hope, and confusion were all fighting to surface, and it made her thoughts harder to sort through. There was, however, one thing she needed to say. "Britt," she took a deep breath and gave it her best shot, "I forgi-" She stopped.

Santana sighed and let her head fall into her hands in frustration; she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to say the one thing she knew she had to. She stood up, turned off the light, and started heading towards the hallway when she heard Brittany stir.

"I can't tell me that either." The blonde said from her spot on the couch.

Santana turned around and stared into the darkness towards where she knew Brittany was lying. She couldn't say those words but she could say, "I love you, Britt."

"But you don't forgive me yet, and I don't blame you."

Santana felt the tears sting her eyes; Brittany was right. She knew what happened wasn't her wife's fault, but she couldn't hide the disappointment and anger. "There's always tomorrow," she told her wife before turning around and going to their room. In the morning she would wake up and no matter how badly she wanted it to be different, tomorrow would be just like today.

Tomorrow would come, because it always does, even if she didn't want it to.


	4. More Shrimp Pasta

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry again for the delay but, yay update!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana woke up, got ready, saw Brittany in the living room, made coffee and drank it. It was another normal morning except that Brittany was actually asleep.

The brunette sipped her coffee and looked over at the sleeping blonde who appeared far from peaceful. She had a pained look on her face that made Santana's heart break into a million tiny pieces; her wife was hurt and she didn't know how to help.

She sighed and unconsciously brought her left hand to her neck, wrapping her fingers securely around the pendant that only ever left her neck if truly necessary. It was an infinity heart necklace that Brittany had bought for her, similar to the one she had bought for Brittany. Santana moved the pendant gently around in her fingers. She missed how Brittany used to smile and light up the whole room, she missed people looking at them in envy because they were so happy together, she missed taking on the world with the woman she loved.

Santana paused and brought her hand up in front of her face. There on her ring finger was the band that represented a promise she made, and a promise she planned on keeping.

Brittany was broken, they were broken, so it was time to make another promise.

She looked over at the troubled blonde and whispered, "I promise I'll fix this."

* * *

Brittany woke up to the sound of clanging dishes and the smell of home cooked food. "Santana?" She called out into the apartment.

"One sec," Santana answered from the kitchen, accompanied by more clanging.

The blonde got up and walked towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" She asked but stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the room. The table was decorated with their nicest tableware and lit beautifully with candles. She looked over at Santana who was holding two plates of shrimp pasta.

The brunette set the plates on the table and sighed. "You weren't supposed to wake up yet."

Brittany walked over to the table, looked down at the food and slid her hand gently along the side of the table. "San..."

"I know, it's not exactly like the one from the diner, but not many stores were open when I went out so I just tried to get it as close as I could and I meant to get flowers for the table, but I ran out of time and..."

"It's perfect." Brittany cut off her wife's rant.

Santana smiled and gestured for Brittany to sit down. After the blonde was sitting, Santana cleared her throat and tried to mentally prepare herself. "Britt," she tried to begin but her words got caught in her throat.

Brittany was quick to grab her wife by the hand and pull her towards her until they were both sitting together on the small kitchen chair.

Santana gathered her thoughts and backed away slightly so she could look Brittany in the eye. "I love you so much and what happened to us," she paused slightly when Brittany looked away, "it's something that's going to be so incredibly hard to get through, but I'm ok with that."

Brittany looked back at her wife, clearly confused. "What?"

Santana took her wife's left hand in her own and lightly rubbed the wedding ring. "Even before we made those vows, before you proposed, and before I proposed too," Brittany let out a tiny laugh through tears and Santana smiled at the sound of the laugh she missed so much, "before all of that, I knew you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We've dealt with so much pain, hate, disapproval, and craziness together, and that's not about to change. I'm not ok with what happened, but I am ok with having to get through it as long as I have you by my side. I'm not giving up until we both make it through this mess."

Brittany nodded and leaned her forehead against Santana's. "I won't give up either."

Before Santana could think about what she was doing, she shifted until her lips met Brittany's for the first time since that night. The kiss didn't last long before both women backed away.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself.

Santana instantly felt her stomach drop. "I'm sorr-" she started, but was cut off again.

"Thank you."

The women spent some time basking in each other's smiles before Santana spoke up. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

The brunette moved to the other side of the table so she was sitting across from her wife. "Good, because there's plenty of food and none of it has mushrooms."

* * *

Brittany walked slowly into Spotlight Diner and looked around for familiar faces.

"Over here, Britt!" Rachel called from the other side of the diner.

The blonde swiftly made her way to the table where her friends were waiting for her.

Rachel shoved Kurt slightly, forcing him over to make room for Brittany beside her. The blonde took her spot beside Rachel and smiled gratefully.

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked from the other side of the table.

Brittany looked up at her and quickly analyzed the man beside her before answering, "she has a meeting for her new album, so..."

"So she chose work over this?" Rachel asked and let out a short, loud sigh.

"Rach..." Quinn warned.

"I'm just saying, it's her wife's first time really coming out to be with friends since," she paused slightly and glanced sideways at Brittany, " _you know_ , and it would be nice if she were here."

Brittany shook her head. "No, she was about to cancel her meeting when I told her it was fine. I wanted to see you guys." She smiled around the table at her friends and settled her eyes on the new man across from Kurt. "You must be Sebastian."

"The one and only." Sebastian assured her, while holding out his arms, as if putting himself on display.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't be so cocky, Bas." He turned to Brittany. "I swear he's actually a nice guy."

"That depends..." Sebastian added and then shrugged, "I guess I have my moments." He smiled at Brittany. "It's nice to finally meet you."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the man. After a few seconds her glare softened and she smiled back. "You make Kurt happy, so I like you."

Sebastian let out a breath, like he had been holing it the whole time. "Oh, good! I was really worried about getting your approval." He winked at her and received a harsh nudge in the rib from Quinn.

Brittany laughed at the exchange. She wasn't sure when Sebastian was joking or not but she was enjoying trying to figure it out. Plus, he really did make Kurt happier than she had ever seen him.

The visit amongst friends went without a hitch; everyone seemed to get along, Brittany continued to talk and didn't close herself off, and most of all there was no more mention of Santana. That is, until Rachel, Kurt, and Sebastian went to pay and left Brittany alone with Quinn.

The taller blonde felt her friend's stare burning a hole into her as she stared down at her hands. Finally she gave in and sighed, "what, Quinn?"

"Are things any better with Santana?" Quinn asked.

Brittany watched as Quinn straightened her back and folded her hands on the table, a clear sign that this was serious time. She smiled and nodded. "It's getting there."

"Have you actually talked about losing the baby, or are you still dancing around the subject?"

Brittany's mouth fell agape and Quinn cocked her eyebrow, only she could get away with being so blunt.

"I, uh, sort of... Santana talked about it at one point."

The smaller blonde sighed, "look, B, you say things are getting better, but reading between the lines doesn't get you all the information, it only gets you what you want to see."

Brittany leaned back in the seat and frowned slightly. "We couldn't have just one afternoon where you don't try to fix me?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A normal one," Brittany replied and watched for Quinn's reaction, but there wasn't one, "but then you wouldn't be you."

The two blondes smiled at each other.

"Alright, babe, ready?"

Quinn looked up to see Rachel standing beside her, offering her hand. "Always." She said with a smile as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

Brittany followed the couple out of the diner and watched as Rachel talked Quinn's ear off, while Quinn just nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. As they met up with Kurt and Sebastian, Brittany couldn't help but think that she was truly blessed by such a strange assortment of friends that all cared so much about her.

* * *

Santana walked slowly up the stairs to her apartment. One by one she felt the pressure of the day getting heavier and harder to carry. Her manager had shared some unsavoury news with her today and she may have exchanged less than professional language with a representative from her label.

She reached the door to her apartment and rummaged through her purse, sighing when she realized she didn't have her keys.

She cursed under her breath and started knocking heavily on the door. With little regard for her neighbours she started yelling, "please be home, Britt!"

Within seconds the door flew open and she was met with Brittany's smile. Santana stared at her wife, completely forgetting the issues of the day. There was a time when coming home to Brittany was her escape from everything bad in the world. They had created their own bubble of perfection for each other, a place where the outside world couldn't touch them. That place had long disappeared until now.

"Coming in? I don't think my parents will be home for a few hours." Brittany joked and waggled her eyebrows.

Santana shook herself from the trance that her beautiful wife had her in and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

Brittany took the brunette by her wrist and pulled her in close, closing the door behind them, while simultaneously pushing Santana back again and against the closed door. "I said, I think we have a few hours before my parents get home from their trip."

It didn't take long before Santana caught up to what was happening. She smirked at her wife and teased, "well, we better get started then."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I just rented The Notebook for us!" Brittany exclaimed and waited for Santana's expression to change back to confused. "Wait, what did you think was going to happen?" She waited a few seconds before smiling at the brunette.

Santana shook her head. "You are such a tease, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

The women laughed while Brittany still had Santana pinned to the door. Eventually the laughing faded to smiles and they stared into each others eyes until the playfulness dissipated.

Brittany glanced down at her wife's lips and tried to fight the temptation. She had every intention of talking to Santana and doing what Quinn suggested, but before she knew it she had pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss. Santana's breath hitched as she felt Brittany's hand wrap around the side of her neck and her thumb brush lightly over her ear.

It was like their first kiss all over again, and suddenly they were both floating. They had been wandering through life, going through the motions, lost in a world they didn't know how to handle alone, but in this moment they found each other again; they weren't alone.

The women parted lips, but stayed close, taking each other in breath by breath and embracing the feeling that they never wanted to lose again.

Santana felt hot tears start to sting her eyes and quickly shut them, hoping Brittany wouldn't notice, but when she spoke her words were a broken whisper, "it's not your fault."


End file.
